Lost love
by tigertv15
Summary: This is a story about Luc and Eddie after everything fell apart. I will hopefully be able to write more chapters soon if people like it and I plan it so that they will each get happier than the last. There is more information before the 1st chapter. I don't own any characters, they all belong to the writers of the show...
1. Leaving

_**Hi everyone. I can't believe both Eddie and Luc have left! Anyone else miss them? I have only just got round to writing this- I had exams... I still adore Leddi and I cried like hell when they split up. This first chapter is an extension of the episode 'Chasing demons', where you see Eddie break down from her drug addiction and leave with her brother. It was so sad and I just wanted somewhere to write what I thought should of happened immediately after; sorry, it's a little sad. :(**_

_**If people like it I will hopefully make a Chapter 2 that will include the other information we learnt about them (Luc getting the right blood clotting formulae, Luc leaving to 'live' ect...) and include some of my made up info. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy. **_

_**P.s: The song I refer to in this chapter is called 'Cold as stone' by Lady Antebellum and I chose it because it was just so apt. All comments are welcome. xxx**_

Chapter 1

"You're doing the right thing sis. That place was toxic, woulda' killed ya' " declared Liam in his northern drawl. He looked over at the emotional wreck that was sitting next to him, and suspected her tortured face wasn't from the drug withdrawal.

Eddie turned away from her little brother and put her forehead against the cold glass window of the car, tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes -hoping the world would go black, the agony leaving with it- and winced when she saw the replay of Luc's expression, distorted by pain and confusion as she pulled away from him. He had hurt her so much when he left, and now the tables had turned; it was her who was leaving, and leaving pain behind. A chill came over Eddie and she clutched at her arms, trying to stay warm, whilst longing for the soft, comfortable embrace of Luc. She longed for him to hold her like he had in that field, when her world had come crashing down; she longed for those soothing, calm words that made her feel better; she longed for his kiss, tender and passionate all at the same time…The memory was almost too hard to bare and she started to sob... She sobbed for Luc and for herself, for Liam, who thought she was a disgrace, and for the place she was leaving behind. Even for Sasha, that big, friendly giant. She sobbed until her throat was raw.

* * *

Luc watched as Eddie drove away with her brother in his small red car and felt his eyes glass over. He watched till the car disappeared and stumbled back into Holby, wiping his face to clear it of any expression. He walked to AAU cautiously, knowing questions would be asked. As soon as he got there Sasha leaped on him. "Luc? What are you doing? Are you ok? I know Eddie was going to leave, but I thought, possibly, you were going with her? I don't know, maybe because you two were together that I thought she might have wanted to be with you….?" he rambled on. Sasha kept to Luc's side like Velcro as Luc strode around the ward, looking at patient's results and asking them how they felt, trying to keep busy. He gave up and turned to Dr Levy. "She did want to go with me at first, and yes I was willing to go with her. But she then changed her mind and decided that the only way she was ever going to sort this out was to be away from the hospital and from me. And no, before you ask, she told me she isn't coming back. Happy?" Luc then left a stunned Sasha standing there as he went to check on another patient.

* * *

"Scalpel," demanded Luc, his hands dangling over the pale body. He had a flashback to Eddie at Levy's wedding, where she was as white as the body on the table in front of him. He shook his head and tried to focus as he cut a deep incision in the man's side. He suddenly couldn't bear the silence; it reminded him of Eddie walking away, when every other noise was dulled. "Can we have some music on in here please?" He barked. From over the operating table Michael frowned at Luc. "Sure that's wise Hemmingway? This case is delicate" He inquired with his American twang. Luc nodded. Suddenenly a smooth, calming melody blared out.

_...Wish I was cold as stone.  
__Then I wouldn't feel a thing.  
__Wish I didn't have this heart.  
__Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain.  
__I would stand strong and still,  
__Watching you walk away.  
__I wouldn't hurt like this.  
__Or feel so all alone.  
__Wish I was cold as stone…_

"Luc!" His name being shouted brought Hemmingway out of his painful memories of Eddie leaving and the thoughts of how much the song represented his own feelings. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Michael came around the end of the table and pushed Luc aside. It was then that he realised that blood was gushing out of the incision and people were rushing around because the machine by the man's head wasn't beeping. Luc dazedly stepped back and turned around. He glided out of the door, numb.

* * *

Hiccupping, Eddie cautiously looked round at Liam, who's knuckles were standing out, pale against the skin (obviously a reaction to her constant crying). She reached over to turn the radio on and a soft song blasted through the dingy speakers:

… _Almost turned around in Mississippi.  
__Pulled over on the shoulder along the way.  
__Thought by now I'd be fine,  
__But all these tears are blurring every line.  
__And I think back to when you were mine..._

Flashes of Luc, kissing her and making love to her in his caravan, forced their way into her mind.

_Wish I was cold as stone,  
Then I wouldn't feel a thing…_

Eddie smashed her finger into the red button, wailing softly. She turned back to her window, tears cascaded down her face once more.


	2. Surprise

_**Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read and review. It is much appreciated...**_

_**A/N: Despite what I said before, I have ignored the part where Luc leaves. Just because I can... ;)**_

6 months Later

Luc sighed. His head pounded and the noise ricocheted in his ears. _Weddings, parties, they are all the same: just an excuse for people to get drunk and act stupidly_, he thought to himself. He remembered the last wedding he went to, where a certain female had embarrassed herself, in front of her colleagues, beyond redemption. Luc tried not to think her name, for it hurt too much. No, he refused to think about it, not tonight. His heart could give him one night, one night not to feel pain, couldn't it? After all, it was _his_ party! He slumped down on the chair by his little table, and stared off into the distance.

* * *

A pained look flickered across Eddie's face as she saw the man's photo. Liam had considered not giving her the newspaper but figured she would see it sooner or later, and he wanted to be with her when she did. She had already folded the newspaper and started to read. Slowly, the grimace begun to form into a tentative smile that played around her lips. _Wow_, she thought, _all that experimenting and late nights and stressing and he has finally done it. He has finally found the combination of chemicals that work for blood clotting! Wow, just... wow! _Her face had beamed with a mixture of pride and disbelief.

"Everything alright sis'?" Liam had asked wearily.

"Yes ," She replied, glancing up with foggy eyes. "Everything is fine. Better than fine actually". She didn't elaborate...

That was a month ago, and now Eddie, bag in hand, was walking through the automatic doors to the last place she thought she'd ever return to. The smell of bitter coffee filled her nostrils and she briefly shut her eyelids in delight. There were clatters of cutlery on china drifting over from the cafe, a faint waft of smoke from someone walking past and the cry of an irritating child. Ahhh, she was home...

* * *

"Luc, this is Ava. She's 19 and has a blunt trauma to the abdomen." Informed Sasha. He gently pushed the bed, with a writhing figure lying on the top, at Luc, just before striding off into the opposite direction.

"Okay can we have a liver function test, FBCs, Us, Es and a chest x-ray..." he instructed the nurse before nodding and stepping back. He sucked in a huge breathe and pushed his fingers through the stray strands of brown hair that he had grown back, whilst turning away from the girl. He started to walk back to the desk when, from outside of his peripheral vision, a soft, northern voice spoke.

"Just like our first case together."

Luc's limbs locked into place. He slowly dropped his hand to his side and swivelled around on his heels to face the voice. The woman who stood before him had a black leather jacket on, skinny blue jeans, a glowing appearance (complete with shoulder length, silky smooth hair) and last but not least that signature smirk that he doesn't think anyone's seen in well over a year.

"Eddi..."


	3. Confusion

_**Sorry for the short chapter every one, just wanted to get down my ideas before I forgot **__**t**__**hem... Thank you to anyone who has read my story, in particular to those of you who have reviewed. It is much appreciated.**_

"Eddi... Wh-what are you doing here?" He glanced around, afraid to look into her eyes for too long. Thoughts were swimming around in his head. Oh, who was he kidding, they weren't swimming; they were moving around so fast it felt like a tornado.

"Oh, charming. I see some things haven't changed." She crossed her arms and leant on the cold stone pillar, raising her eyebrows. It was so her, teasing and baiting him. It was as if nothing had changed...

"EDDI! Your back! I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away forever! How are you?" Sash crushed Eddi in his massive arms as a stream of questions left his mouth. Before she could answer , Sasha beamed "I can't believe it! Luc isn't it wonderful!" He turned to the statue next to him. Luc was barely able to look away from Eddi long enough to answer.

"Mmm-hmm" he murmured, absently nodding in Sasha's general direction.

"Ah, I see" said the other doctor, looking rather sheepish. "Well, why don't we carry on this reunion later then... Why don't you two catch up first?" he gave Luc a meaningful look, Eddi a smile, then walked off.

"If you need to clear your head, I hear the roof is a nice spot for thinking..." Eddi remarked with amusement in her eyes; despite himself, Luc smiled.

They walked up the stairs to the roof, where he knew, either way, he would be hurt again.

_**The 'nice spot for thinking' bit was a reference to the first scene with Luc and Eddi when he said he goes up to the roof to be alone. I took this as he went there to think as well.**_


	4. Questions

_**Thanks again for your comments. I tried to make it as realistic as possible but I don't know if I have done so. Next chapter will hopefully be the one that concludes but will maybe do anther after that if I feel it needs it... Enjoy **_

Luc walked to the edge of the roof; Eddi held back. She wanted to give him room, let him process things. She tightened her jacket around her, trying to block out the whipping wind that had started to numb her fingers. She blew on them and took a few steps forward.

"I guess my plans' screwed, huh?" She spoke into the restless silence. Luc showed no sign of hearing her but she carried on anyway. "I promised that I would never let Sasha hug me like that again. Honestly, I think he could break bones if he put his mind to it! I hate going back on a promise, eating my own words." She declared.

"Then why did you come back? You said you never would. So why did you?" Luc suddenly asked. He turned around slowly, a quizzical expression on his face.

Stunned with the sudden outburst of questions and the seriousness of the topic, Eddi squirmed. "Um... Oh, right yes, that's why." She muttered half to herself. "I saw your picture in the paper, saw that you managed to get the formula right. I wanted to congratulate you. So... congrats!" She laughed nervously at the end, and could have sworn she saw a little disappointment in his eyes, not that he would ever tell her it was there.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to come all this way just for that. You could have just emailed or text. Although, I doubt I would have got them; I never was any good with technology was I?" He leaned against the wall and rubbed his hands together while giving a small scoff.

"Oh no, you were great! A real techno whizz," She assured him sarcastically with a little mocking in her voice. She just couldn't stop doing that, it seemed. She knew, under the circumstances, that she had no right to banter with him, but he brought out that playful, which sometimes came off as irritating, side of her.

"Thank you. It means the world to me that you full appreciate my skills on, and off, the hospital ward" He replied just as sarcastically, almost as if nothing had changed. He half smiled, then stared upwards with a desperate look in his eyes, as if he were begging the sky to create a storm and let lightning kill him in an instant. Instead, it did the complete opposite and the sun burst from darkened clouds like a daisy popping out of the ground. It shone through his dark locks and illuminated his pale skin. To Eddi he could not look more perfect and she had to shake herself to clear her thoughts. He dropped his head to look directly at her- and this time did not look away.

"You look good by the way, healthy" Luc softly confessed, the wind almost catching his words before they got to her.

"Thanks. It's such a shame I can't say the same about you..." Shrugging her shoulders, she crossed her arms and a teasing grin lit up her face. His mouth twitched with the hint of a smile. He nodded his head slightly and raised his brows, allowing her to have this one; This one little victory, making her feel good, while it still lasted. Because, as he had found out many times, happiness doesn't last forever.


	5. Closure

**Sorry it's been a few weeks, I have other stuff to do eg: exam revision and haven't had time. But here it is: The last chapter. Unless asked otherwise, I will leave it here.**

Silence was like a whisper on the wind that had them clutching at their arms; they had suffered several minutes in uncomfortable stillness. But then the wind started to die down. Luc was glad at first; it wasn't very warm with only his usual tee and open shirt combination on. However, a few bees in his head had started to awaken and they were getting angry. As soon as his brain no longer had to think_, oh god, it's so cold, I wish I had a coat_, it seemed to latch on to the nearest thing possible. More and more thoughts flew around, stinging him just as viciously as the last. He tried to block it out by speaking. "Eddi?"

She looked up from where her chin had been resting on her chest. "Yeah? Oh wow, you must be freezing!" She pulled a facial expression that was a cross between a frown and an eyebrow raise. He don't think he had ever seen her so concerned. Except maybe that time when...

"Do you remember the day I left?"

Her jaw tightened just a fraction, almost invisible to the normal eye and she replied cautiously. "It's not a day I am likely to forget. Why?"

"Well, I never told you what that woman said to me did I? The one with the lock-in syndrome husband? We were sitting on this very spot," Luc walked over to the side of the building, ducked under the bars and stared at a patch on the wall, reminiscing. "She told me that she couldn't live without him and asked if I had any idea how that felt. And it scared me. Because I did." He glanced behind him to see a shocked face staring back at him with wide eyes. She didn't want to talk and stop him from saying these things, because she needed to hear them. For once, he wasn't being cryptic or covering up his feelings and she felt oddly uneasy with the new him. But she didn't interrupt. He turned back around and took a deep breath, gazing out to his caravan, partially obscured by trees.

"She also said that if you fall in love, it's a long way down. She was right about that too." His voice broke slightly on the last word. He coughed quietly to clear his throat. Eddi's jaw fell and she gaped at him for what felt like forever. Finally she was able to gain control of her facial muscles and she too cleared her throat. Walking forward, Eddi gingerly side stepped the bars and stood next to him, copying his tense position. She steeled herself before uttering her next words.

"I guess. Although I prefer to think of it as a leap of faith, rather than falling helplessly. Either way, when there is no safety net to catch you then you are bound to get hurt. I think that is why I started taking the drugs with Max; it was my safety net. It distracted me from missing you, and wanting you back. The drugs made everything numb, and it was a short relief from the constant pain." Eddi's eyes started to well and as she reached the end of her mini monologue a tear slipped out of her left eye and trickled down her cheek. She made no move to wipe it away. She was tired. Tired of pretending it didn't hurt. Tired of pretending she was okay with him leaving.

Just tired.

Luc looked at Eddi who was standing by his side. A shiny tear track was lying on her face and her eyes, glassed over, were staring intently forward. He turns his body to hers and his hand twitched with longing to brush the wild strips of hair that were starting to fall in her eyes, due to the wind which was yet again beginning to lash. "I'm sorry. I can't remember if I have ever said that to you, but from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry." Said Luc. He held very still. He didn't sound at all like he used to with her. He used to push his feelings aside and would never have said sorry in the past, but now, realising that it would never get him anywhere in life, let it out.

She smirked weakly and turned her head to him. "Thank you. I'm impressed, to tell you the truth. You said when we were in the field you would never leave me again, and you didn't. I left you. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me right now," and once again she was facing outward, tears brimming.

"I could never hate you Eddi. I...I...I actually think that I may be in love with you." Taking small gasps of air Luc gazed at the most tormented woman he had ever met and thought how his life would never be the same because of her. She understood him for the most part and accepted him. He has never felt so alive with her near. _God,_ he thought, _what has this woman done to me?! _

Eddi's moth dropped and her head snapped to face his. She had started to cry openly and more freely now, and something sparked in her blurry eyes. Luc, before questioning it, slid his hands across her cheeks and bent down to softly press his lips to hers. It was everything he remembered and all he has ever wanted since that fateful day her brother had driven Eddie off into the distance. He pulled back slightly when he realised she was not responding, but a sudden force smashed his lips back to hers and he faintly acknowledged it was her hands gripping his head, teasing his hair around her fingers. He grabbed her waist and aligned their bodies so that they were touching at every possible point. The kiss deepened; only when Eddi withdrew did Luc hear his phone going off. He didn't care. He finally felt complete. And happy.

He finally felt home.

**A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read. I hope you enjoyed, and please comment if you have time.**

**Keep writing**

**x**


End file.
